Blue Skies And The Sun
by Charlie Baytes
Summary: Finn is not Rachel's sun anymore. No one is, or maybe everyone is. He isn't sure, he's not good with philosophy and crap.


This was kind of just laying around, unfinished. I wanted to finish it, for some reason. It's not very good, but I like the song. Erm, I hope you like it? I don't know what to say really, because once again, this is kind of a piece of junk. Review telling me if you like it or not. :)

* * *

><p><em>This is the last song<br>That I write  
>While you're even on my mind<br>Cause it's time to leave  
>Those feelings behind<br>Oh cause blue skies are calling  
>But I know that it's hard<br>I don't think that it's the end  
>But I know we can't keep going<br>I don't think that it's the end  
>But I know we can't keep going<br>But blue skies are calling  
>Oh yeah blue skies are calling<br>Oh blue skies are calling  
>But I know that it's hard<em>

-Noah And The Whale, Blue Skies

* * *

><p>Finn's POV<p>

You're a sensible guy. You know when someone's mad, when someone's happy, when someone is pissed off. You also know when someone is in love. You knew when Quinn was in love with you, you knew when that one girl from second grade was in love with you, heck you even knew when Kurt was in love with you. You aren't completely oblivious to the world as everyone says you are.

More importantly you knew when Rachel was in love with you, you could feel it radiating off her body. Every time you touched, it was genuine love, real love. The way she would look up at you, it was like you were her sun, the center of her universe. She would do anything for you, and you knew it. You embraced it.

And even when you broke up with her, you still knew the love was there. She wanted you; she wanted you to want her. At times you still wish you hadn't broken up with her, because all of the sudden the love wasn't there anymore. The throwing herself at you was half-hearted. She came to you less often for guidance, and she didn't give you that one-of-a-kind Rachel Berry smile anymore.

* * *

><p>And to be honest, you noticed the difference right away. Not because you noticed the love wasn't there anymore, it still remained, but because it was for someone else, or many someone else's.<p>

And it puzzled you. Like it seriously threw you off track.

You didn't understand why she would ever not love you, how she could ever not love you. You even made the foolish mistake in thinking that she would always be waiting for you. You strung her along so you wouldn't lose her loyal love; she was like a Golden Retriever, faithfully yours even if you weren't faithfully hers. You knew she might dislike you at times, or even become annoyed with you, but you didn't count on her ever _falling out of love_ with you. You didn't even know if that was possible. And what really made you mad was that she was happy with someone else.

So at first, you acted like an idiot, if you do say so yourself. You acted like a douche bag on wheels. You flirted with _her_ again; you ruined _her_ date with Jesse, even if he was acting inappropriate. You were bitter. You didn't want _her_ to be happy, or to love someone else, be happy with anyone else. You wanted _her_ there to be there to catch you when you fell. To love you when _**no one else**_ would.

After so much of this behavior, after Santana calling you out on it, calling you a 'dick who isn't decisive, and can't choose what he wants' did you begin to settle down. You stopped really doing anything. You just watched. Perhaps during this time of being mute, an observer, you matured, or maybe you gained some perspective. Whatever happened, you found something quite important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You weren't her sun anymore<strong>_. Well more importantly, you weren't the center of her universe anymore. And you wanted to slap yourself for not being able to notice that sooner. It was obvious, plainly obvious. You should have connected the dots, made connections.

You actually found that maybe _no one_ was her sun, or that maybe _everyone_ was her sun. She didn't seem to have a preference; in fact she seemed surer of herself, much more independent. And you kind of liked it. Well at least you liked it more than when she was the doting girlfriend. This new Rachel Berry was like the old Rachel Berry, the one you fell in love with.

And now that you thought about it, you began to notice differences in her. Before, she let Quinn and Santana step all over her, let Schuster stomp down her ideas, hell she even let you string her along. She was fading, fading into the background. She was dressing almost normally, and she was singing as loud. But now, she was back, from wherever she had been. She was beaming. You weren't aware Rachel could beam. And her crazy animal sweaters were back, and her loud tone of voice was back. She, Rachel Barbra Berry, was back.

And all it took was for her to stop loving you, to stop pining all over you. Maybe she, as corny as it sounds, had to start loving herself again. Had to become secure with herself again, before she could go back to normal, well as normal as Rachel could be.

* * *

><p>The point was, or is, you aren't her sun anymore. You aren't the center of her universe. And the love that was once there, the love that was once reserved for only you, is there no longer. Well it's there, but it isn't yours specifically anymore. It's anyone's. Anyone who wants to feel loved can take her genuine love.<p>

You gone off topic. The point is (again): You are a sensible guy, you acted like a douche when Rachel didn't want you anymore, you stood back and watched, you found that Rachel kind of loved everyone, and maybe it isn't your place, and maybe it will never be your place, but you are kind of proud of her, Rachel.

Maybe not everyone can see it yet. Everyone probably still believes that Rachel is in love with you, and they still probably believe that she is a self-absorbed diva who loves no one but herself. But they'll see, in time. They'll go through the motions like you have, they'll take a step back, and they'll see. Everything they need to see.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rachel Berry,<em>

_You are something of a wonder. I have acted like an idiot, or maybe I'm just naturally an idiot. Sorry. But I've come to the conclusion, I am no longer you're sun, or the center of your universe. I'm happy you're happy._

_-Love Finn_


End file.
